my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Darkholme
Real Name: Raven Darkholme *'Current Alias:' Mystique *'Aliases:' Jean Grey, Charles Xavier, Foxx, Carol Danvers, Mr. Raven, Leni Zauber, Amichai Benvenisti, Valerie Cooper, Mallory Brickman, Byron Biggs, Ronnie Lake, Holt Adler, Surge, Jakob Eisen, Raven Wagner, Victor Creed, Wolverine, Rogue, Mr. Sinister, Apocalypse, Dazzler, Agent Blaire, #001034, many others *'Relatives:' **Christian Wagner (husband, deceased) **Ralph Brickman (husband) **Irene Adler (life partner) **Graydon Creed (son, deceased) **Kurt Wagner (son) **Gloria Brickman (foster daughter) **Rogue (unofficial foster daughter) **Raze Darkholme (alternative reality son) **Talia Wagner (alternative reality granddaughter) *'Affiliation:' Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Hand (Japanese Branch); formerly Wolverines, Astonishing Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Mutant Task Force (as Agent Dazzler), Hellfire Academy, Osborn's X-Men, X-Men, Marauders, Freedom Force, X-Factor, X-Corps (as Surge), Chevaliers (as Foxx), DARPA/US Department of Defense, Daily Bugle, possibly Mossad (as Amichai Benvenisti) *'Base of Operations:' Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, California; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Freedom Force Headquarters, Pentagon, Washington, D.C., Maryland; Arlington, Virginia *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American, Austrian *'Marital Status:' Married and widowed *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Eyes:' Yellow (variable) *'Hair:' Red (variable) *'Unusual Features:' Blue skin *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 Powers and Abilities Metamorph: Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm, and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Mystique was once exposed to dangerous levels of radiation in order to save the life of Toad. The process morphed Mystique's appearance to match her more reptilian physique and boosted her powers so that she could now morph her body into taking certain desired physical traits depending on her situation at the time. Examples of this new ability included night vision, wings on her back, talons on her ingers, sharp fanged teeth, natural body armor, a mermaid-like tail, and she could even compress nearly two-dimensional to glide on air currents which she used to survive an explosion. Since her resurrection by The Hand, her powers have been enhanced to a higher level than they were before, to the degree that she could fool superhumanly acute senses, such as Wolverine's sense of smell, something she couldn't do before her death. *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' After her enhancement, Mystique showed the ability to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time. She was able to adapt her body in order to camouflage according to her surroundings, shift her organs into her lower extremities, and mimic the textures of metals. She also clearly stated that she was always naked, and she merely made her skin look and feel like other materials to fool others. *''Enhanced Physical Attributes:'' She is able to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Mystique's nature allows her to repair and regenerate herself from minor to near-death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. *''Toxin and Disease Resistance:'' She is also able to develop resistances and immunities to toxins and diseases. *''Delayed Aging:'' Her metamorphic powers have delayed the degenerative effects of her aging process. She has always had this ability, even before her enhancement. She is either close to or over one hundred years old. *''Psychic Defense:'' Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Nick Fury's intel classified her as power level 8, while the O*N*E stated that she was a Severe Threat. According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.3. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Category:Metamorph Category:Adaptation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Delayed Aging Category:Telepathic Resistance